Hiei look alike
by Krystal-flames
Summary: Tittle Change. Use to be The New Member Of The Team. The twist is she's related to Kuwabara, posses lots of power. But stills get abused bad by her father unable to defend herself from him. Her pain drew Yoko out and starts hanging around her to save her.
1. Default Chapter

The New Member of the Team  
  
Disclaimer I'm only saying this once for this story. I DON'T OWN YU-YU HAKUSHO. I DON'T OWN A THING! There I feel much better.  
  
Summary; Kuwabara's cushion is coming to stay with him and his family. It's all her fathers' fault by abusing her. She just lost control that's all. Plus the stronger and more control she gets. The more Hiei falls in love...  
  
(Just so you guys & gals know ~ thinking ~ "saying, stating," and that's all I came think of)  
  
Chapter One: Please Don't Hurt Me  
  
A girl screamed, and then it went silent. All you could hear was the light sound of her breathing, and her father panting in anger. ~ What did I do? ~ Was the question running through her mind like a jackrabbit running from hounds. "You will clean this fucking mess up got it bitch?" Her father roared at her with eyes of hatred, and breath of Bloody Marys with Vodka. " Yes..yes of course." She managed to stutter to him. She could not hide the fear in her voice that he might stab her again. While trying to clean up the mess, she tried to remember what happen to her to get in this situation.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
She walked in the house after school quietly trying not to wake her father up, because she could tell he'd been drinking earlier. She quietly stared towards her room to finish her project. " Where the hell have you been?!" Shouted her father at her. " I was at school father. Today is Monday remember?" She answered back stuttering; praying that he wasn't going to hurt her again today. " I don't car! You probably went off with some boys to play around having sex with them. Didn't you? !" He asked in quiet voice. She didn't trust. ~ He's going to hurt me! ~ " Or maybe", he stared as he lifted up her pentacle, " Your going out worshipping the Devil casting spells! Wench, Heathen!" he shouted at her. " I do not! I worship the Goddess. Not some false demon that made created to scare people!" She firmly said. ~ If I can barely defend myself doesn't mean I can't defend my religion. ~ After she said that. Her father seemed to have gotten even furious towards her. ~ I will never regret what I just said. Now matter what..~ Her thoughts were interrupted by her father grabbing her neck. She was taken back by this, and couldn't breathe, dropping everything she had on the floor. As she was gasping for air, her father was grabbing his seven- in. knife that he always carried with him. Before he loosened his grip on her, he slammed her into the hard wall. Never letting go of her neck. Now after barely loosening his grip, he took the tip of the blade, and played around with it on her right cheek. He went to her ear and whispered," You know, you're beautiful when you struggle. Unfortunately for you, all heathens need to be punished. "He grinned the worst grin she ever saw. She closed her eyes excepting what's coming.  
  
~~~~ Girl's pov ~~~~  
  
Oh Morrigan! What did I ever do to deserve this kind of abuse? I've could have already killed him, or at least defended myself. Why am I letting him do this? It's because I'm strong. I can deal with this for one more year. That's all. I can't wait for it to come. With my eyes are still closed. I heard him chuckle. I knew what was coming. Then I felt the knife being driven in my left side. I got him to miss the organs; barely. It hurt a lot, but not as much as it did the first time. I always refused to cry. Crying to me is like showing that you're weak. I am not weak. I think that I'm becoming numb to the pain. Is that bad? After a few seconds, him dropped me with the knife still in me. I see my blood continually grow larger on the floor.Oh shit  
  
~~~~ No longer in flashback ~~~~  
  
The knife is in my hand now, as I ran to the bathroom. I grabbed a few old towels that we never use anymore, and ran back to my big puddle of my blood. The knife is still in my hand. I held it tightly. As I did my wound with the towels. I stopped at my blood. All I could do is stare at it. At me. It's big enough so I can see my face. I still feel that blood running out of my hand and towel. It took so much stregth not to cry. I see myself in my blood. Under my eyes are almost black, from lack of sleep lately. But my eyes alone is filled with so much pain. That I could see. "Hurry the Hell up woman!" I hear the demon say to me. I snap out of my thinking trance, and dropped the knife by the blood. Then I dropped to my knees and started to clean.  
  
That's Chapter one. Please review! Chapter two is coming, and I promise that chapter two will explain things much better.  
  
Ja ne 


	2. Chapter two: Hiei look alike

The New Member Of The Team  
  
Disclaimer, did it all ready. I don't have anything to say, but if I do it'll be (in this thingy that I can't seem to remember what the hell it's called.) Oh wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I remembered something! Please review and if you don't..Hiei will come and slice you! *evil laugh* Oh yeah Hiei and everybody is at the same in school.  
  
Chapter Two: Men in White, I don't need your help!  
  
~*~*~* Girl's POV ~*~*~  
  
If I hear that damn clock one more time beep at me it's going to get it. Then I heard it. I threw one of my blasted boots at it. It broke in pieces. " I warned you baka." I mumbled while getting up a taking a shower. Before I did I made sure that father wasn't home. He's not home. That's good. Hell it's really better than good cause now I can take a shower without being spied on. I shuddered. He's now feeling horny for a certain someone. Can you guess who that certain someone is? Me. As I went in my room after my shower I looked at the clock. ''Damn it." I said out loud. I checked my watch to see what time it was. 7:30. Good I have plenty of time. I laughed. It's a good thing I live a few streets from school. I put on this thing I usually wore I have no clue what it's called. Who cares anyway? After I put that on I heard a noise in my closet. What the hell. I better not be some damn Madagascar Roach. Gross to the thought of it. I went to inspect my closet. I got about a foot away and my father jumped out grabbing my shoulders pushing me on my bed! " What the hell are you doing! Get off of me!" I screamed at him trying to struggle out of his grasp. He smiled at me. " Your just to lovely not to really own.'' He whispered in me ear. My eyes widened. No I wouldn't let him do this to me. I felt his lips on mine searching for entrance. As I gasp in complete shock he took advantage of that. I felt his hand on the back of my head deepening the kiss. His weight on me was too much! I couldn't breath! I managed to kick him in his groin as hard as I could in my position. He screamed and rolled to the side off of me. I jumped of my bed grabbed my backpack and ran to school never stopping. When I got to school I saw my cousin Kuwabara with his friends. I remember them in my class. There's Hiei, Kurama, Yuske, Boton, and Keiko. I didn't want to talk to him. I don't really like him at all. I raced to my tree. Jumped up on my branch and put on my headphones listening to Metallica. I closed my eyes and pressed repeat for one song that explains how I feel perfectly. 'Fade To Black.' I felt my heart ache at the words. I put the song on top volume, and held back my tears.  
  
~*~*~*~ Author's pov ~*~*~*~  
  
"What's a matter Kuwabaka?" asked Yuske. Keiko slapped him hard enough to make him fall. " Be nice Yuske! He's your friend!" she shouted at the boy whose about to go in a coma. " My cousin Sekhmet didn't come to her own birthday yesterday. I even remembered it this year! November 26! I don't understand why she didn't come." He said sadly. " Who is it?" asked Kurama. " Her name is Sekhmet. I know it's weird. She was named after an Egyptian Goddess of war." "Oh" said Kurama. "Why don't we all just ask her with you?" asked the always-bubbly Boton. " That's a great idea!" He shouted in happiness. They all walked to the tree she was at. Hiei and everyone gasped but Kuwabara. She was wearing the same outfit as Hiei was, but instead of a white scarf she had a blood red one." That's where I saw that outfit before." Stated Kuwabara. Hiei was still in shock and you could see it all over his face. Everyone even Kuwabara looked at him. Hiei's eyes were wide. Almost as wide as his mouth. " She doesn't look at all like you!" Stuttered Hiei. "Yeah I know." He said. She had spiked hair that is blonde with a red starburst thing that he had. Her hair wasn't even as long as his was. Hers was a few inches long at the most!  
  
~*~*~* Girl's pov ~*~*~*  
  
Damn it. My batteries are running lower. I feel like I being stared at. That reminds me. I think I might have a crush for the first time ever. I chuckled. I have a crush on Hiei. What was that? Did someone just call me? Screw it I'm not going to listen. "SEKHMET!" I heard the baka in the family call. Lucky me my batteries just died then. I was startled so much that I fell out of my tree. I landed with a hard 'thud' on the ground. I started to growl. " Kuwabara! You died!" I shouted and started to run at him in full attack mode.  
  
Chapter Two isa done. So how will she be stopped? Well review and you'll find out!  
  
Ja ne 


	3. What the Hell!

The New Member of the Team.  
  
Disclaimer, Now y'all know that I did it already. so lawyers go to Chapter one and read carefully! Now that, that is done to the story!!!  
  
Chapter Three: What The Hell?!  
  
"Sekhmet!" yelled three people. She stops about two feet away from killing Kuwabara. "What is it?!" she shouted. " What's the life lesson for today?" They asked getting closer. She stopped and thought for a second. ".Life moves by fast. If you don't stop and enjoy it. It's gonna pass you by." She said to them. Starts hailing her. "All hail the almighty wisdom for today!" They all start laughing. Kurama and Hiei have a smirk on their faces. "What are you doing?" They asked. "Who are they?" Shouted Kuwabara. Pointing at the three people who were all dressed in almost the same outfit. All three were wearing black shirts. One girl was wearing a leather skirt the other was wearing baggy jeans and the boy was wearing dark gray baggy jeans. " That is none of your concern cousin." She looked at him with cold emotionless eyes. " Go drop dead Kuwabaka. No one will miss you, you know. No one cares." She lowered her eyes to the ground. "No one ever misses the idiots." Everyone in complete shock could do nothing more then star at her with disbelief. ~ How can such a human sound as if she has been so much. More yet how can she sound so.. So cruel? ~ Was the thought roaming around Hiei's head. " What do you mean by that!?" screeched The clueless baka. His face gone pale as can be. His eyes shown confusion but with that utter ignorance, came sorrow.  
  
~*~*~ Sekhmet's POV ~*~*~  
  
That's right.. No one would remember you. Or me. We.. Everyone becomes nothing more the forgotten memories. Right? No one will remember or notice if I die. So why should anyone really care for him? I looked up from the ground to my cousin's face. I smirked at the look of his face. It was rather amusing from my point of view. Morrigan in the skirt was about ready to laugh. Funny how she understands me. She can tell when I sarcastic, or humorous, or even when I really mean it. She can tell when I'm in pain. I wonder if she knows about my wound now. " How's the wound doing?" I flinched at her asking me in front of everyone. "Peachy. Might have to change the bandages soon though." " What freaken wound!!!! What are you guys talking about??? Are you ok?" I hear him ask me as if he cared. " Once again Kuwabara. It's none of your concern. So stay out of it now." I answered coldly. I looked at Morrigan noticing the others that I don't know left. They're back you know. Looking for me. I saw a few watching me when I was on my way here. I now don't only have to worry about.. John." I looked in her purple eyes. " They aren't only after me you know that right?" She nodded. "We both are going to have to watch are self's. Even for each other once again, but I really pity you. You not only have to watch and protect yourself from them but also John. We should just kill them all and you can live with me. Mother wouldn't mind it at all, and you know it." Morrigan looked at her with serious eyes. Piercing into her soul. Sekhmet surprisingly smile warmly at her friend. " I realize that, that would be much easier, but you know me more then anyone has. You know I won't take the easy way out of it. I will fight them all, and win. Besides I only have to deal with John a little longer and then I am free. Anyway we cannot use our powers. As I came here I saw them putting spirit sensing spells up. Stronger then before." I told her looking at a spell scroll. " Stronger? How can that be?" She asked also peering at the scroll nearer to them. I looked at the sky. " They aren't going to attack you today. Their target is I again. Your powers are immune to the scrolls. So I must depend on you if they attack here at school to use them on virgin-eyes." Wait, isn't Kuwabara and his friends still here?! Oh shit! I looked at them. I could not hide my nervousness shown in them. That's when I noticed something rather odd. Hiei, Kurama, Yuske, and Kuwabara had different spirit waves. I looked harder at Hiei and Kurama. What the?! They're both demons! Go figure my first crush is a demon! I don't understand. How is the other two different?? What's going on?! I didn't show my confusion, but rather my eyes hardened to ice then. " Hiei, Kurama may I ask you something?" "Hn." "Yes what is it?" Why is it that you demons come to school?''  
  
What does she mean? Who's John? What the hell is the scrolls about?! And will I ever get more reviews or do I relly suck that bad at writing!? Dun dun dun....  
  
Ja ne 


	4. Science joins with magick

Death Is My Savior  
  
Now I should NOT have to do a disclaimer again now do I? *smirks* No I don't. If you really want to see a disclaimer(s) look back at chapter 1. Now if you so happen to make it this far without getting bored with my horrible writing, pat yourself on the back. Now if you manage to finish this Chapter, review. With all that typed, you may read the story now.  
  
Chapter Four: Science joins with magic.  
  
"What?" stammered Kurama. Hiei had no idea that she could figure out that, and so quickly. "What gave you that idea?" Hiei asked trying to keep his excitement under control. ~ What! Excitement! Is that possible? How can I be..??~ " Well for one, both of you have different auras." She laughs, " Anyway, plus I have a few gifts if you would say that, 'bout sensing energy forces. No I don't mean I'm a physic or anything. I hope." "Sekhmet!, do you feel that?" Hissed Morrigan. Sekhmet stop and went quiet. Her eyes widened and she shouted at Kuwabara. "Move to the left! Now!!!!"  
  
~~~~~ Sekhmet's pov ~~~~~~  
  
Damnit! I didn't think that they would send droids in daylight, let alone at school! Why the hell would they do that? Is it another one like me but only it can transport to another place or maybe it has the same power as Morrigan to make illusions. Damnit! I don't know if it's a droid or like Morrigan and me! I hate this. I ran to Kuwabara and pushed him to the left. When I did that I felt a strong metal arm hit me in the stomach as I was hit there, the force had me thrown in the air. I got a glimpse of when was my attacker. I frowned. Damnit, it's an upgraded droid. Bigger then before. More weapons of steel and heavier by at least a few hundred pounds. It's 'bout ten feet tall. I grumbled," Just my luck, really." I heard my name from everybody including Hiei at the same time. What?! Hiei?.. I grunted. There's no time to be worrying 'bout some stupid crushy feelings. " All of you stay out of this Damnit!" With that said and done as that arm headed towards my head I jumped on to it and ran towards what I think was its' head. The funny thing that I couldn't help but smile and get a major rush of energy was the whole time I had Rebel Yell by my love Billy Idol in my head blasting. When I got to the damn things' head I spin kicked as hard as I was trained to. I nailed it right on its' forehead, knockin' it off balance and falling backwards. I did a backward flip and landed smoothly on the ground. I heard a few gasps from over by Morrigan. I couldn't help but smirk at that. The Metal Monster did a flip on the ground and landed its' feet part on the ground. At first I coulda sworn it growled at me. I started breathin' out in chuckles at the thought of a droid growling at me.  
  
It seems insulted that I was laughin' at it and started running towards me. As it swung its' arms at my I did backflips to avoid it hitting me. It growled again and I feel down laughing at it. I couldn't help it. It took both arms and slammed down aiming for my head. I just barely got out of that. It started getting faster then before. As if it's defining gravity. I started picking up my speed as well. The driod's arms started clicking continuously, and right when I was in the air about ready to attack it from air, the things arms went to major weapons mode. The left arm was all blades, and turning blades. The right arm was filled with guns and grenades. Its' left arm swung and hit me across my chest and pushed me hard enough back for me too hit my tree and fall on the ground.".. Wrong move. Didn't they program you to read and understand my past moves?" I smile a smile I only use when I know I'm doing a search and destroy mission. My favorite part was to destroy. I felt my blood run down my chest like it was water. The driod was used as a phone of sort and asked me " Why B369G, don't you feel the pain?" I growled and stood up completely straight. "Why Dr.Pozakishi, won't you get off my case?" I answered as much as I could without sounding like I was in pain. The burning sensation hurt like hell. "Get off your case? Why never in hell! The strongest of your kind created by us? Never!!!! You need more training. Oh how's John treating you? You do know that we have cameras in your house, right? It's really interesting watching your house hold." I growled that lead to a scream and ram in full attack motion. " Prepare your self!"  
  
Now wasn't that interesting? Would you like some more people? Then review! Next Chapter will be put up if I get more then 6 reviews. So bring in the reviews.  
  
Ja ne 


	5. Yoko Kurama Arises To Defend

Hiei's Like alike (New Member of The Team) lol I hate titles  
  
By, me  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't freakin doin' it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whispers to lawyers ~ Already did it so no suing of me. Cause I am a deeply broke chic.  
  
Yoko Kurama Arises to defend  
  
~~~~~ Sekhmet's pov ~~~~~~  
  
"Prepare to die!" I screamed at all of them, including the driod that growls. I started to do a mad dash at the growling driod and attacked with half-ass power. I didn't notice the other two driods the same as the one fighting me at the moment till Yusake yelled watch out. In air, I turned around just to get nailed twice as hard in the gut and in back, feeling like a damn sandwich. It was too agonizing to hold back from screaming. I was brought near to tears. Still in the air one driod jumped and punched me hard so I was not just falling to the hard cemented ground but now I was forcefully thrown to it in a faster motion so now it'll damage even more. I felt my blood just drain right out of me and everything was beginning to haze and I was still in the air! I smiled and kinda figured that well, I was dead already so I closed my eyes and waiting for her Lady Death Herself to take me away. That's when I felt mighty arms grasping me and I opened my eyes to this....this Fox God. He was tall with golden eyes and long mesmerizing silver hair and didn't look near to old. He had silver fox ears and tail. We landed gracefully on the ground and he kept me in his arms. I practically inhaled him in. I never smelled anything so good in my life. " Who are you?" I manage to stutter out of me in between breaths, my eyes half shut. He smiled revealing his beyond desirable fangs and gently established "I am Yoko Kurama. The Demon form of that Kurama." I felt so baffled but all I did was to fall in the blackness that had befallen me.  
  
Author's pov flashback while she's getting the shit beat out of her  
  
Everyone is too puzzled and fearful for her to move. Kuwabara was as white as snow, Yusake was getting mad screaming that that wasn't fair. Kurama was gritting his teeth, and Hiei was gripping his katana just getting ready to kill all of them. Then Kurama started to glow. Hiei was the first to notice and the Kurama himself notice. Neither of them knew what was happening to him. Yusake and Kuwabara then noticed it and just stood there. The glowing light was getting brighter, then Kurama understood what was happening. It took him off guard though. See, none of them noticed that the glowing light was silver. "Yoko's spirit is prying out. He wants to save her." He stammered out in complete dumfounded stare. "Why would he want to help her?" Asked Hiei. Everyone else too mixed up to believe that either. "I don't know. I just feel him wanting to go to her aide." Kurama said just as mixed up. Then the silver, glorious, glowing light escaped from Kurama who screamed out in pain, and assumed physical from without Kurama's body and shot out to catch Sekhmet, leaving behind a very lost group.  
  
Yoko's pov ~~~~~(inside of Kurama)  
  
Her scent is breathtaking. I don't see how this human can get my interest. I was sure it was impossible to do so and yet here I am wanting to kill those who are trying to kill her and make her mine. This can't be real, it has to be one of those absurd dreams or such. Me the great, and all feared Fox Demon Yoko enchanted by this human girl? Ridiculous! But yet, I have to. It's as if she's drawing me into her. That's it I must unattached myself from this body and save her now!  
  
Ok I lied to all of those reading this story. I knew damn well I wasn't gonna get over 6 reviews let alone 6. I was using that as in excuse cause I was grounded. (and writers block) Well for those who actually enjoy reading my story I hope you like this Chapter.  
Whispers * review please to encourage me to go on. Thanks. 


	6. truth of Sekhmet's Blood

Hiei look alike  
  
By me  
  
Whoa! Thanks for all those reviews! Talk about encouragement!!!!!!! Thanks for the advice, I'll try to watch out for that. As for what Sekhmet is, It'll be revealed well, in this chapter so enjoy! Squeals I so happy! All can have a muffin! Throws muffins to everyone who reviewed  
  
Truth of Sekhmet's blood.  
  
"Whoa. Why is he being so.....tender to my cousin?" Kuwabara asked. "No clue......Maybe....Oh who the hell knows Man, maybe he changed being inside of Delightful Kurama." Yusuke said laughing hard. "Amusing Yusuke, but I don't understand it neither." Yoko lightly put down Sekhmet on the soft grass. His soft eyes towards her turned colder then ice within seconds. He stood up and faced the droids and to Dr. Pozakishi. "Why do you call her by numbers and a letters? What was it again? B369G was it?" He asked with murderous eyes. I want answers! Is she human.... "Awe. Yes. She is the best so far, project. She is a DNA altered human. Trained since birth to be the perfect killing animal and she is alright.  
  
"What!!!!!!!! Noway. That's not possible!!!" Shouted Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I must agree that kind of technology is just not possible at this point in time. To say that you altered her DNA is impossible on many levels." Kurama said with a shock wave running through him with incredible force of disbelieve. "The government even has secrets from the so called top guns. We have the top line of the newest technology." The heartless Doctor laughed. "So does that mean she's a robot or something?" asked Yusuke. "Hope not cause that's kinda creepy having a robot thing for a cousin man." Kuwabara shuddered. "NO! Of course not she is not a robot or cyborg or whatever you teenagers say. Such a simple minded generation this days." He laughed waving his to dismiss the idea. "Then what is she exactly?" Hiei asked. "She is a Human with enhanced capabilities. She is like a vampyre in a sense she takes a major power boost on blood. Eyes like and eagle, her strength is like 10 lioness. Plus her ego is way outrageous! She can run up to 75 mph and like a chameleon she can blend in to her surroundings acting on instinct of course, and her hearing is like a bat! B369G is perfect blood thirsty, weapon. She is showing resent developments from the testing a, possibility of being a firestarter." He said now trying to catch his breath from getting overly excited of her. Yoko simply nodded. Kurama was shocked beyond belief with this knowledge. Yusuke seem pissed as well and Kuwabara was just trying to figure out what he meant by all this.  
  
"Why did you do such a thing?" asked Yoko feel pity for her now looking at her beaten body. Even though she is blacked out she still looks so..... sorrowful. What about this John? He though seriously. "Why is she living with a human and what is so funny about this John?" He demanded looking as if he was going to tear the Doctor limp to limp. "Let's start with the first question why don't we?" he said winking. "We did this for military use. To be at the top is the best way to go. As for the whole 'living with a human' thing, it's because she escaped our headquarters when she was bout 7 and found this human family to live with. It was a simple family just newlyweds but nonetheless. The Mother died one day and B369G had two choices. One stay with a drunk whos attempts to kill her on a daily day or die out on the streets. Choice one for her. She won't fight back because, hell would you hit your parent?" He laughed and sent shivers down even Hiei's spine.  
  
Cliff hanger. Next chapters gonna be fun and I hope y'all like this one! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Heartless gets a Heart

> > Hiei look alike  
  
By me  
  
Disclaimer........Bloody hell, look at the first freakin' chapter damnit. Thanks for the reviews you guys. Anyways hope you ppl would like this chapter. sighs Well..........You know what? little voice from nowhere What?  
  
Whoa! Who the hell are you? me
>> 
>> Your inner self. voice
>> 
>> Bull shit. me
>> 
>> Why you say that? voice
>> 
>> Because, me
>> 
>> Well? voice
>> 
>> I don't have an inner self or so you say. me
>> 
>> Really what makes you think that? voice
>> 
>> Because, I'm me and I know that I don't have one. me
>> 
>> But you do hear voices? voice
>> 
>> Yeah me
>> 
>> What do the say? voice
>> 
>> Burn and kill man. Burn and kill. Lol me
>> 
>> To the story now!!!!!!!!!!!!!
>> 
>> Heartless gets a heart  
  
"So what your saying," Kuwabara finally figuring out what he said, "is that Sekhmet isn't my cousin.......But she is a weapon?" He looked at her half confused and half sad. "Exactly! You don't catch on fast do you young chap?" He laughed. "Now if no of you mind, I shall take my weapon and put it to some....How should I say this? Beneficial oh and serviceable uses." He laughed coldly and snapped. The last droid he had went to seize Sekhmet's crimson body.  
  
"Wait..." Called Yuske "She's not a weapon!!! She's human you said it yourself! You can't just do this to her!!!!!!" He screamed, his battle aura starting to rise. "On the contrary I could, and did, and will continue." He glared at Yuske harshly, "And for all of your sakes you will not oppose it."  
  
Yoko's pov  
  
Well now I know what all she is. Now the question for me is whether or not I should do something to help. What to do what to do..... Yoko looked at Sekhmet and looked hard. Then he saw that girl that she was with. She was glowing purple and her eyes turned black as night. She swung her arm and a midnight blue shadow was cast on everyone and the environment was completely changed before everyone's eyes. Everything was turned to dark.  
  
What in the Seven hells? This is strange never had I heard of this move......... What the fuck is going on? Thought Yoko Kurama.  
  
Author's pov   
  
Morrigan ran to Sekhmet's side almost in tears. "Are you ok? Can you stand, breath???????, "She questioned her. "Oh yeah I'm just fuckin' peachy." She groaned trying to get up. Morrigan started to laugh. "Oh shut up...." She said to her. "Sekhmet your ok? You were..... But you passed out. The amount of blood you lost..... No offense but you should be long dead!" Kurama started. "Quiet!" Yoko howled at him loudly. He looked at Yoko with confusion. "But." I said enough."
>> 
>> "Brash Morrigan. Using your powers to help her come around." He laughed, "Why don't help her even more then hiding her. Like oh maybe giving her some of your lovely blood, yummy yummy for her tummy!!!!!!!!" He shrieked hysterically. "You sick fuck!" Sekhmet scream with such anger that fire spat from what seems from her very soul. Lighting the darkness that everyone was in. The place they were in wasn't the coolest either. It had a purple sky and dead tall trees. Crows and Ravens filled the sky when fire shot out of her. The birds eyes were all red as blood. "See I knew it! I knew it I knew it!!!!!!! She does have the fire power in it!" Dr. Pozakishi cried out joyously.
>> 
>> "Incredible.....'' said Hiei. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. As Hiei glanced over to Sekhmet he was the fire burning her clothes. What?! The fire she's letting out is burning her clothes and yet she does nothing like it doesn't effect her......What is that girl doing?   
  
ok that's all I have now. Lol review, tell me what you don't like I'll see what I can do to make it better. Hope you did like it though!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne


End file.
